


Merlin A to Z: An I Can Read Fan-Fiction

by Emachinescat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of an A-Z children's book; the alphabet Merlin style. Poetry, parody, crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin A to Z: An I Can Read Fan-Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own either, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Written with the help of @Cat_Bat_333, my old roommate!
> 
> Enjoy. :)

_A_  is for  _Arthur_ , the prince of the prats

 _B_ is for  _Bastet_ , those big, black, winged cats

 _C_  is for  _Camelot_ , Uther's great land

 _D_  is for  _Dragoon_ , that funny old man

 _E_  is for  _Emrys_ , that's Merlin's true name

 _F_  is for  _Freya_ , she died by the lake

 _G_  is for  _Gaius_ , his eyebrow flies high

 _H_  is for  _Hunith_ , who caught Balinor's eye

 _I_  is for  _Igraine_ , Arthur's her son

 _J_  is for  _jousting_ , what they do for fun

 _K_  is for  _Kilgharrah_ , the last dragon in flight

 _L_  is for  _Leon_ , the Lazarus knight

 _M_  is for  _Morgana_ , a noblewoman miguided

 _N_  is for  _Nimueh_ , she's mean, don't deny it

 _O_  is for  _oblivious_ , otherwise known as Prince Arthur

 _P_  is for  _pixie_ , Gaius's stalker

 _Q_  is for  _Questing Beast_ , one bite and you're dead

 _R_  is for  _riddles_ , Kilgharrah's butter and bread

 _S_  is for  _sword_ , like the sword in the stone

 _T_  is for  _tavern_ , Gwaine's second home

 _U_  is for  _Uther_ , Camelot's tyrant and king

 _V_  is for  _Valiant_ , now, that's irony

 _W_  is for  _wyverns_ , dragon's redneck cousins

 _X_  is for  _X-calibur_  (hey, you think of a better one!)

 _Y_  is for  _Ygraine_ , another way to spell it

And  _Z_  is for  _ZAP!_ – don't make Merlin mad, heck, I wouldn't try it!


End file.
